21
by HummingMe
Summary: Danny Fenton just turned 21 and he had the surprise of his life. (AHAH. What kind of summary is this, haha) YAOI-SwaggerBishie-AU-RatedM


**A/N:** I don't own Danny Phantom~

**YAOI** – **RATED M** – AU – Don't like, don't read. :3 Daz all.

* * *

Danny Fenton just turned 21. His best friends Sam and Tucker planned a dinner for them to celebrate his birthday. They took him to a Chinese restaurant. What Danny didn't know is that Sam and Tucker had other plans for him. After they ate and talked, Sam and Tucker dragged Danny to a strip club—a gay strip club. When they got there, Danny's eyes turned wide and his face turned red. "What the hell, guys?" he protested. "Oh, you don't have to deny anymore Danny, we know." Sam said and gave him a light pat on the back. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? S-since when?" he replied, trying to sound angry and confused. "Ever since you started laying heart-shaped eyes on Dash and Kwan." Tucker said, amused. Danny's face grew redder. Yes, he's gay and he's crushing on his high school bullies, especially the blonde one. Football players have really nice physiques. "Don't worry Danny, we still love you." Sam assured him. Tucker nodded and added, "Yeah, we love you bud. Just have fun tonight. Buuuut….we have to go." "What?!" Danny's face turned white for a moment. "Well, you see, I don't really like guys and Sam doesn't really fit in here, so see you." Tucker started dragging Sam away, with wide grins on their faces. Danny tried to chase them but the crowd swallowed them up. After a while, he gave up. He started walking around and saw that there's a bar at the corner of the place. The upbeat music was getting to him so he swayed a bit as he walked there. He sat on the high stool and ordered himself an alcoholic drink.

He looked around the club for a bit and he saw that the men there are actually pretty nice. The strippers on the pole, although he can't see all of them at that angle, were mostly pretty bulky, just exactly his type. He frowned, though, when he remembered he was alone and Sam and Tucker left him. Yes, the place is pretty fucking hot but it still pisses him off that the two left him. What if he got raped? Or kidnapped? Or… "What's with that face, sweetie? You look pissed. Why don't you drink" the bartender suddenly spoke and handed him the drink he ordered, with a smile. He looked at the alien beverage before taking a sip. He put on a bitter face. "Ack." The bartended just chuckled and said, "Your first drink? Now that I look at you, you don't look like you're old enough to drink. Are you sure you're okay to be here?" "Actually, I just turned 21 today." Danny replied and stared at the bitter drink. The bartended smile grew wide. "Well then, Happy Birthday Sweetie!" he said gayly. "If so, then that drink's on me." He winked. Danny just nodded and thanked him, not knowing if he could really finish the drink. "Why do you look so glum on your day?" Danny looked down a bit embarrassed. He didn't really have a bad day, it was just he was alone at that time. "Treat yourself with our men then." The bartended spoke again. Danny smiled at him, looking confused. "Is it your first time on a club like this?" the bartended grinned. Danny's face reddened a bit in embarrassment before nodding. "Well, you can watch them. Just go upfront sweetie. Or… to have more excitement, you can pay for one so you can have him all by yourself in a private room. Uhm… you could try…" the bartended started peaking behind Danny, looking at the different strippers. "You see that guy with the short black hair? His name is Han. He's good. Or… Oh! I know, why don't you have our best? I didn't know he has a shift tonight. You see, he's a very wanted man and he's usually picky with costumers but they say he's the best. I think he'll go for someone like you." The bartended smiled at him encouragingly that made Danny raise one of his eyebrows. "He's name is Speed. He's the one with the lightning bolt shorts behind the guy with the red hair." The bartended said and pointed to where Speed was.

Danny's eyes grew wide and his lips turned into a grin when he saw Speed. Oh, he knows that pushed back blonde hair and deep blue eyes anywhere—it's Dash Baxter. Danny took another sip which made his face curl again that made the bartender laugh. He thanked the bartender and apologized since he couldn't really take the taste of the alcohol. The bartender just rubbed it off and encouraged him to approach the stripper.

Danny felt shy and ridiculous. The thoughts about making fun of his high school bully being a stripper at a gay strip club is just hilarious. He could get him back for all those years of bullying. But when he really think about it, the "bullying" that Dash was doing to him weren't that bad. They didn't hurt that much. With all those thoughts, Danny hadn't realized he was now in front of the stage where Dash was performing. His was taken aback. Dash looked so fucking beautiful. He looked so fucking hot. Danny couldn't help but bite his lower lip. When he realized that he was staring, he slapped his cheeks. 'Okay Fenton, you're doing this for payback.' He thought to himself. He then started putting on a bitchy face with an evil grin. "Well, well…" he said loudly. Dash looked at his direction. Dash almost slipped when he saw Danny. The blonde's face became full of worry, then anger, then anxiety, then confusion. Danny just chuckled inside. He then spoke, "how much for a private room, Speed?" he grinned, saying the stripper-name mockingly. Somebody then assisted him and told him how to get a private room for a stripper.

After a while of waiting inside the room, sitting in a black leather couch, Dash finally came in. The blonde was still wearing his lightning bolt shorts. He then proceeded, his face frustrated, towards Danny and knelt down. He grabbed Danny's knees and pulled them apart before getting the belt and started unbuckling it. "What the hell?!" Danny almost screamed as he pushed Dash away, his face red. "Let's just get this over with." The blonde replied. "Get over what?" Dash gave him a disbelieving look. "Then why the fuck did you call me here for? Isn't it because you wanted to have sex? Are you a top or bott—"before he could finish his sentence, something came to his mind. "Are you gay, Fenton?" Dash suddenly said with a grin, the type of grin he has when he is bullying Danny. Danny's face turned redder. "Y-you're the one that's gay!" he said defensively. Dash chuckled at the sight of a flustered Fenton. "I'm not. I just pretend to be gay because being gay is required for this job." Dash replied. "Anyways, are you here to chat? And Fenton…" he said and grabbed Danny by the collar, his face turned serious. "If anything about me or this place leaks out in school, I'll kill you." He said.

Dash got a varsity scholarship at the university Danny got in. It was pure coincidence. Danny thought that it would just be a continuation of his high school nightmare but it was not. Dash stopped bullying him and focused more on his scholarship, which is playing for the school.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you on a scholarship? What do you need the money for?" Danny said, looking away. Dash released him and pushed his hair back. "Don't you wanna fuck Fenton?" the blonde said. Danny's eyes turned wide and hid his face with his hand. "What the hell are you saying?" "You know that I'm pretty expensive here. I'm also pretty wanted and there's a long list of men that would want to fuck with me. Aren't you the same?" Dash started giving him eyes that were teasing. Dash decided that even though it was Fenton, somebody that knows him, he still needs to be professional, after all, it was still paid. But Dash had many other options to choose from to have in a private room. But the thought of Fenton amuses him. He doesn't know what or why.

Danny's original plan was to make fun of Dash, maybe even get pictures to spread around the school, but the thought got lost. He was now filled with embarrassment…and heat. Somehow, when Dash entered the private room, he looked more beautiful. His body was oiled and his muscles looked more defined. And the distance they have in the room makes him see more. He could see how large Dash is down there, and he could tell (from the tightness of the shorts) that it wasn't even hard yet. He knows Dash has a hot body, but he didn't know it was THAT hot. Maybe he couldn't see it when Dash is wearing clothes. His face and body was heating up. Especially with Dash saying sexual things.

And Dash noticed them. Somehow, Fenton looking flustered and weak was turning him on, but he can't be turned on right now, especially with Fenton's eyes fixed on his crotch. It would be bad if Fenton saw that he was actually getting hard with the situation they are in. Actually, back in high school, Dash would often find himself turned on for no reason, but he only realized just then that maybe it was because when he picks on Fenton, he found it really sexy that the other was looking weak. Dash was then confused if he was a sadist…but what confused him more is that thought that maybe he is gay.

"I'm leaving." Danny said and started fixing his belt. Dash looked disappointed for a moment but then he turned his frown into a smirk. "You're a virgin…aren't you Fenton?" he said. Danny suddenly stopped and looked at Dash surprised. "Wh-what? S-so what?" Danny said and turned his back on him. He just chuckled and decided to tease Danny. He walked up to him and stroked Danny's arms from the shoulders all the way to the wrists, from behind. Danny jerked a bit with surprise but something in his crotch tingled with the touch. "Don't you want to try it, Fenton? If you're going to be gay, you have to do it…" Dash whispered in his ear. Danny's body was getting hotter and he noticed that he had an erection already. Despite that, he managed to pull himself away from Dash. "G-get away from me. I won't give myself to you." He said and started walking towards the door. Dash grinned more and followed him. He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards a wall and pinned him there. "Then what's this…?" Dash grinned as he placed his palm on Danny's clothed erection. Danny released a soft moan at the touch which made Dash blush a bit. "L-let go of me!" Danny tried to sound forceful as he struggled but his voice was getting weaker. "This is rape, Dash." He said, trying to be angry. Dash just smirked and pressed his palm against Danny's crotch. Danny gasped, his eyes closed. "It's not rape if you're enjoying it. Besides, you're the one that called me here. You pretty know damn well why people call strippers to a private room, right? So I have your consent." Dash said. Danny just looked away. Dash was right. Actually, he'd love to be fucked by Dash right now but his pride wasn't just letting him. This bastard bullied him for years, he can't just want him like this…

"I won't hurt you Fenton…" Dash whispered reassuringly in his ear. Danny stopped struggling. Was he really going to give in? While he was thinking, Dash already pulled him back into the leather couch. He was sitting again, his legs open. Dash was kneeling in front of him, unbuckling his belt. "Dash." He tried to call to him but the other was not stopping. "Dash… don't." he kept saying but Dash already managed to pull his pants away. He couldn't say 'stop' or 'no' with real conviction since a part of him wanted this. His body was now so hot and his dick was throbbing. "Dash…!" he suddenly gasped when he felt air against his dick. Dash was staring at it, which made Danny look away in embarrassment. "What are you doing, you jerk?" he said, trying to push Dash's shoulders away but the pull was so soft. Dash just grinned. Danny already had a precum. He took his index finger and wiped it across the liquid at the tip of the cock. Danny gasped and the hands at Dash's shoulders that was supposedly pushing it away was now gripping the shoulders. Dash took his finger into his mouth to taste Danny. When Danny saw this, he blushed. "Don't do that…" Danny managed to say. "You virgins are so sensitive…" Dash said. He was so thankful that he was in a kneeling position so that he could hide his growing erection.

Danny's mind was getting clouded by the lust but he still managed to think. What if Dash did fuck him? Was he ready? It's going to hurt so fucking bad. Was he really letting the other do it? His thoughts was suddenly disturbed by a sudden rush of pleasure coming from his crotch. When he looked down, he could only see Dash's head. He then felt more pleasure, making him close his eyes and arch his back. He could feel something warm and wet on his dick. It was Dash's lips and mouth. He could feel the soft lips grind against the skin of his cock. He could feel the tongue rubbing against him as well. Then he could feel the warmness inside his mouth…was it the tonsils? Dash couldn't believe that Danny's cock could reach that far inside his mouth. Danny's cock was surprisingly sweet. It has a taste of a cock but maybe because it was fresh or pure made it sweet. Or was it just his imagination? But whatever it was, he was liking the taste of it. His cock was getting bigger so he pulled it outside his tight shorts because it was starting to hurt. Even though he pulled it out, he still tried to hide it from Danny.

After a while of bobbing his head up and down, he was starting to hear moans from Danny. They were so fucking cute. It isn't really girly but it wasn't manly either… all he could make out from the moans is that Danny was feeling good. He could feel Danny's dick throbbing inside his mouth. He sucked a lot of dicks before this but somehow this was turning him on so much. After a while, he felt something clutch his hair. He realized Danny's dick got bigger inside his mouth. He stroked Danny's balls. He would look up now and then to look at Danny's moaning face, which was very sex. After a while, his mouth was filled with semen. He could hear panting sounds. The hand clutching his hair was suddenly turning loose. He then released the cock from his mouth. He then made Danny look at him, still hiding his own erection, to show how he swallowed the cum. Danny's face was redder than ever. "Dash…" was all the other could say.

"Leave, now. You came already right? It means we're done. You can leave now." Dash suddenly said as he stood up and turned his back to Danny quickly to put his hard dick back inside his shorts. Danny actually looked surprised. What? So Dash was doing all of that because it was his job? Of course it was. He did pay for it. He just couldn't believe that Dash would be so…professional. He sighed and quickly pulled his pants back up. He started heading for the door, a feeling of disappointment of Dash not actually wanting it was building up in his chest. Besides, what did he expect? The thoughts now occupying his mind was about whether or not he would still tell on Dash, about being a gay stripper… after feeling that good. Then he suddenly realized it was his first blowjob. His face quickly turned red. Before he could close the door behind him, Dash suddenly spoke. "Happy Birthday" he said quickly before slamming the door shut. Danny blanked out for a moment before walking away more confused.

When Danny finally left, Dash immediately locked the door. He then pulled his shorts down to free his raging cock. He was so fucking horny. He quickly sat down on the couch and started stroking his pulsing dick. He groaned in every stroke he made. He never felt this horny in like… a very long time. Usually, being with different men was not a turn on for him. He's gay, he doesn't know it yet, and he likes being with men but somehow he isn't just amused sleeping around here and there. That's why he was picky with his costumers. He'd only choose ones that looks like could turn him on, or at the least was "clean". The only reason he agreed with Danny is that because it seems interesting. At first, he was frustrated but then again, it was still something different. He never expected to be aroused this much. After a while more of stroking, he finally came. His cum dripped on his hand. He decided to taste it… it was weird. Danny's cum tasted different.

The next day, Danny confessed everything to Sam and Tucker. They met up outside Danny's school. "H-he what…?" Sam said disbelievingly. Danny was blushing all throughout. He also mentioned about how he felt about it and about Dash greeting him. Sam and Tucker were confused as well. While they were talking, Dash passed by them. He and Danny met each other's eyes. Danny's heart started to beat a little bit faster as he saw Dash. Dash just ignored him like he was nobody. This made Danny feel somewhat disappointed and pissed. Sam and Tucker doesn't understand what was going on. They just tried to divert Danny's mind away from it for the meantime.

But the truth is, when Dash passed by Danny, he suddenly remembered the face the other made when he was sucking him. The way his lips parted as he moaned… Dash didn't want to remember it because it was just turning him on.

Weeks passed and Danny decided to visit the club again. He decided that he should be blown by some other guy to see that what Dash did to him wasn't anything special. He went inside the club and the same bartended was there. "Oh, it's you sweetie! Coming for a second? Did you have fun last time?" the bartended winked and teased him. Danny blushed and just smiled at him. "You're all smiles sweetie, why don't you talk?" the bartender pouted at him. "Anyways, I don't think Speed will be here today. You're going for a different guy?" Danny didn't know if how the bartender talked to him irritated him or what but it made him feel less alone, especially the first time he came there, so even though the bartender was so talkative, he was okay with it and decided to respond. "Uh, well… How do I make friends here?" he said, which made him feel stupid afterwards realizing how absurd he must've sounded. The bartended chuckled at him, which made him feel more stupid, before ruffling his hair. "What? You want a free "ride"?" the bartender winked at him. "Well… I mean, I don't really want to treat them as merchandise or something…and I at least want to get to know who I'm sleeping with." But the last part was sort of a lie. He never intended to have sex that night. The bartender just smiled at him warmly. "You need a boyfriend sweetie, not a stripper." He said and offered him a glass of coke. Danny thanked him and drank it. "Well, I don't think there are strippers like that, try meeting them outside the club? Oh, I'm not supposed to do this but here. It's Speed's number, and Rich's." he said and handed two pieces of card to Danny. "They do home-to-home service. Why don't you call one and take him on a date?" the bartended smiled. "But of course, keep this a secret from the other men sweetie. I only give these to regulars, and of course, sweet guys like you." Danny stared at the cards. Speed. He doesn't need to know Speed. Maybe he'll call Rich, whoever that is. He thanked the bartender again and started heading for the door when somebody passed him. It was Dash. He went frozen for a minute, since he felt like Dash stopped and looked at him. After a while, he gained the sense of having to walk again.

Dash, meanwhile, was surprised to see Danny there. 'Was he here for me again? Did he enjoy last time? Does he want another blowjob? Or was he here for other men? Did he sleep with other men?' these kinds of thoughts were now clouding up Dash's mind. Though, they were disrupted by some drunk men inviting him to places, which, of course, he refused to. He was only there for a drink. He then went to the bar and asked the bartender some vodka. "Oh, hey Speed sweetie. I thought you don't have a shift tonight?" the bartender greeted him. "I don't. Just missed your mixes." Dash said with his charm, which made the bartender blushed and smiled. After serving him his drink, he remembered something. "Oh, you won't believe it sweetie. I met this cute guy. He actually left just a minute ago. Hmmm…what was his name again? Ugh, I never even bothered to ask, how rude of me. Anyways, he is sooooo sweet." Dash just nodded at the bartender's story, not really caring. "Anyways, I gave him your card." The bartender added which made Dash interested all of the sudden. "What? Why? Who? Why…? I thought you didn't even know his name! You know what that card is for…" Dash said, worried. "Don't worry Sweetie. He's such a charm. He'd just probably call for a date you know. Maybe he'd even become your boyfriend someday. I think you need one, Speed. You look stressed this past few days…" Dash just sighed at the bartender. The bartended doesn't know that he's not gay (which he is but doesn't know yet himself) but he was just being sweet. He gave him a smile. "Well, I have your drink which relaxes me, what do I need a boyfriend for?" Dash smiled at him again before finishing the drink. The bartender blushed and chuckled. "Always good with words, huh?" 'Not really' Dash responded in his mind. After a while of silence, the bartended spoke again, "Oh! Oh! I think you know him Speed. The guy I gave your card to. He seemed really interested in you when I mentioned you. You see, it was his birthday so I said why don't he get some men, and I think he did. I'm not sure though if he really did ask for a private room for you, but he went in front of your stage." The bartender said gayly, feeling excited all of the sudden. Dash almost choked with just air with what he heard. "When was this…?" he asked. "Uhm, a few weeks ago? I don't really remember. But he has black hair and blue eyes." The bartender replied. Birthday. A few weeks ago. Black hair. Blue eyes. Cute. Dash blushed at the last word he thought of and shook it off. "I see. Do you think he will call?" he asked. The bartender grinned. "So you do know him… do you like him?" Dash looked away at the question. The bartender just chuckled to himself and added, "I'm not sure. He seems to be really thinking about it. But I also gave Rich's number. I'm not sure who he is going to call if he is going to." Dash just sighed. So what if Fenton didn't call him? He ordered another drink and the bartender kept talking and talking and Dash just kept drinking.

The next few days, Dash was eagerly looking and waiting at his phone. "Who are you waiting for to call?" Suddenly, his best friend Kwan said. Dash then, looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you mean?" "Well, you kept staring at your phone these past few days. So tell me, is it a girl? What's her name?" Kwan teased. Dash hit him in the head. "I'm not waiting for someone, stupid. Now focus on your game or you'll be out of the team." Dash said. Dash was now the captain of the team. Meanwhile, Danny was still holding the calling cards the bartender gave him. He was thinking of calling Rich multiple times but he was afraid. What if he was aggressive? What does he look like? He never thought about calling Dash but he still hasn't let go of the card. Then, he decided to go back to the club instead. After all, he did forgot what he was supposed to do the time when he went there. He was supposed to get a blowjob. Maybe he could see Rich there and see if he's nice. So after school, Danny went around the town for a bit before going to the club. He greeted the bartender again. "Oh sweetie! You're here again! Oh, oh, by the way, what's your name?" Danny stopped for a moment. Name? Would he really say his name? He thought about it, his name was pretty fucking common. "Dan. My name is uh, Dan." He said. Dan is more common. "Oh, hi Dan sweetie. I'm Jake. But call me Jackie, Jackie the Queen." The bartender giggled. "So, what brought you here anyways? Have you got your date?" "Uhm, well… I'm…uh…. Wanted to try something first… L-like a… uh… not as far as "it", you know?" Danny said embarrassed. The bartender just smiled at him. "Well do what you want sweetie."

After a while, he decided to go around the club. He then noticed that the names of the strippers were written in lights behind the stage they were dancing on. Because of that, he was able to find Rich. Rich was the red-haired dude, he was hot. He decided then that he'd like to get sucked by him. He then went on the correct procedures in having a stripper in a private room. He then waited again, this time in an orange cottony-couch. After a few minutes, somebody came in. Danny's eyes turned wide as he saw the stripper that came in. It was Dash. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Danny said, his face red. Dash looked pissed.

"What? He asked Rich to go to a private room?' Dash said disbelievingly as he drank on his break on the bar. The bartender nodded. Dash slammed the glass down. "Be careful of that, sweetie." The bartender said, grinning.

"Rich already got to another room reserved before yours. So I was asked to fill in." Dash lied. "How about you, what are you doing here? " "It's none of your business." Danny said with a pout. "Why would they send you though? Would they charge me extra?" he then added, frustrated. Dash frowned as well. "No. This is an uh, emergency-like situation. Anyways, why are you here? Are you ready to get fucked, huh, Fenton? So you'd rather get fucked by some stranger than me?" Danny was surprised at the tone of Dash's voice—he sounded mad. "Wh-what? Who says anything about fucking?" Danny defended. "Are you still going for that crap, huh, Fenton?" Dash sighed and pushed back his hair. "… I'm only here for a blowjob." Danny said softly, looking away. "Look, I'll just leave, okay? I don't care about the money I paid." He added and then stood up. "Wait, what do you need the blowjob for?" Dash couldn't help but ask. Danny's face suddenly turned red, he couldn't possibly tell Dash that the reason he wanted another blowjob is because he wants to know if blowjobs are really that good and not because it was Dash.

"Danny…" Dash said suddenly. It caught Danny off guard. The next thing he knew, Dash lips were on his. He was so surprised that Dash called him that, it was a first. Without even having to recover from that shock yet, Dash was now kissing him. His eyes were wide and his body was stiff. His heart was starting to race. Even though all of that, he could feel well how Dash's soft lips were pushing against his, it was wet. When finally, he got a hold of himself, he pulled Dash away. "Wh-what was that?" he said. Dash face was red by then. "Let's do it, Danny…" he said, his voice was a bit low. Danny turned silent, his face bright red and his body heating up. He couldn't say anything. But then he remembered about last time, which pissed him. No, he was not going to let Dash just do what he wants…or just because it was paid. He wants to have sex because…of having it. He wants to have sex because of loving somebody. Without saying anything, Danny opened the door and went outside.

It was the first time Dash actually wanted to do it with someone. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying or doing but it was like his repressed desire was showing up. He followed Danny and pulled him into a hug when he got to him. Danny glared at Dash. "I said, let go of me!" Danny shouted and pushed Dash away. "Look, you don't have to be professional with me. You don't have to act like you want it just because you have to." Danny said hurt before walking away again. With that, Dash suddenly returned to himself. "What…?" he said to himself and watched Danny leave. But it wasn't like he didn't remember what he did. Now, he was conscious of what he wanted. And that is Danny. But it was taking him a hard time to actually believe it since, as he knows, he isn't gay, so liking another guy was sort of impossible. But the fact that he wants Danny was there…obviously there. And it was probably there for a very long time.

The next day, Dash tried to wait up for Danny outside the campus. When he saw Danny approaching the exit, a red-haired guy walked next to Danny. Dash saw Danny was surprised to see the guy but then he relaxed soon after. The guy was walking rather closely beside Danny. He was so focused on Danny that it took him minutes to realize the guy was Rich. His eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe it. 'Did Danny call him? Him? What's this…?' Dash's mind was clouding up. Soon, he saw Danny and Rich pass by him. "Speed?" Rich suddenly spoke, amused. Dash was torn away with his thoughts when he heard the guy. "Oi…" he replied, rather lamely. "Can we go now…?" Danny suddenly said, suddenly pissed at the sight of Dash. Danny hugged one of Rich's arms and started tugging him to move on. Rich just then, gave Dash a nod and started mumbling into Danny's ears.

All of the sudden, Dash grabbed Rich and punched him in the face. Danny looked surprised and said, "What? What the hell Dash?" Rich just chuckled and stood up. He patted Dash on the shoulder. "I see, your name is Dash." He said. Dash looked at him confused and angrier. "Look, he called me, okay? No need to interfere with my client." Rich said and pushed Dash away, grabbing Danny. Dash's eyebrows met and he pushed Rich away again, punched him again before grabbing onto Danny's hands. He then started running, dragging Danny with him. "Dash! Let go of me! What are you doing?" Danny started screaming and struggling. But Dash was silent. After a few minutes of running, Danny gave up resisting and just ran with Dash. After a while, they reached a house. Dash was still holding Danny's hand as he opened the door. "Dash… where are we?" Danny said, still tired from running. Dash didn't answer him and started walking inside, pulling Danny in with him. When they got in, he closed the door and released Danny's hand. He was looking down, his face red and he was trying to hide it. "Da—"before Danny could finish what he was saying, Dash suddenly hugged him.

"Don't ever go with anyone again." Dash said, hiding his face in Danny's chest as he hugged him tighter. With that, Danny's face started to turn red, his heart started beating a little bit faster. "Wh-what the hell are you saying?" Dash frowned with that. "I said, don't go with anyone ever again. Don't go with Rich, or anyone. Just…with me." He said, loosening his hug a bit, embarrassed with what he was saying. Danny got angry at him. "Why? Who are you to stop me? Why should you?" He pulled away and turned his back to the other. "Because… I…" Dash bit his lips and sighed, his face redder. Yeah, why…? He knows why deep inside but he couldn't put it into words. "I… "He started saying again and hugged Danny one more time, from behind. "I want you." He said softly, really really embarrassed. This made Danny's heart skip again, his face red. "Pervert." He replied. Dash's eyes grew wide and he smirked, hugging him tighter. "Yeah… Only to you, though." "Is this some kind of bullying…?" "Of course not… " "What is this…then?" "…" Dash kept quiet and hugged Danny tighter. He didn't know. Was it love? Or was he just horny? It made him feel bad thinking about it. "I…just want you. Just you, and nobody else." He finally said. Danny then tried to face him so Dash loosened his hug a bit. "Dash…" Danny spoke but Dash replied to him with a kiss. It was deep, deeper than before. Dash wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. Danny was surprised at first but he was starting to calm down and kiss back, which in return surprised Dash. After a while, Dash carried Danny in a bridal style towards his room. When Danny's realized what was happening, he started struggling again.

"Dash! Dash!" he started pulling Dash away, but Dash was convinced now about what he'll do. He kissed Danny again, which made the other relax a bit but it still didn't stop him from struggling. Slowly, he laid Danny down on the bed and went on top of him while still kissing him. Danny placed his hands on Dash's chest and started pushing him away while still kissing the blonde. "I'm confused…You're pushing me away but you're still kissing me…" Dash chuckled. Danny just pouted and looked away, still pushing Dash away. After a while, Dash started unbuttoning Danny's pants. "Dash! What…Stop!" Dash wasn't listening to him and soon after he saw Danny's cock again. He frowned seeing that it was still down. He then moved closer to it and breathed hot breaths on it. He then teased it with a lick on the tip, Danny moaned. After a while, he lifted Danny's knees up to his chest, exposing his virgin ass. "Dash! Dash! What are you doing? Stop it!" Danny was yelling and was squirming but Dash had a good grip on him. Dash then leaned down and licked beneath Danny's balls before proceeding in licking around the hole. Danny felt embarrassed. "Dash… it's dirty…" he said and tried to kick him away. But Dash didn't stop and continued licking around. He then let one of his hands push away Danny's ass cheeks open so he could lick more there. "It feels weird…" Danny muttered. After a while, Dash went up and kissed Danny again, which made the other feel disgusted. But the kiss was as deep as before, even deeper and was filled with lust, so he gave in. Just then, Dash got ahold of a bottle of lube and put some on his index finger. He then went down again on Danny. "Dash! What!? Hey! Dash! Stop!" But Dash continued on. He slowly put his lubed finger inside the tight hole. Danny's eyes shut close. It hurts, but not so much, it felt so fucking weird. Soon after, Dash was thrusting the finger. "Dash!" Danny kept on calling to him. Then, Dash put lube on another finger. He then proceeded in putting the two inside. He thrusted it soon after inserting it. Danny then gripped the bed sheets as he felt pain on his lower half. "Dash….!" The blonde was then thrusting the fingers faster and deeper. He was opening Danny inside. He felt how tight the other was and it was turning him on that his cock was already hard. He then kept thrusting deeper and deeper, curling his fingers every now and then. After a while, he heard a loud moan from Danny. He smirked. "Found it." He said.

Danny felt a sudden sensation of pleasure when Dash hit a spot inside his ass. After his moan, Dash kept thrusting on that spot repeatedly. It still hurt but Danny was starting to relax and enjoy it. His cock was starting to grow hard. When Dash saw this, he smiled and kept finger-fucking the other, making sure he hit him where it feels good. He then started licking Danny's cock which made it grow hard faster. He would look at Danny now and then and see how the other's eyes were closed from pleasure. After a while, he pulled out his fingers. He then went up to face Danny and started kissing it again. While kissing him, he started unzipping his pants to release his throbbing cock. He then pulled away from a bit before getting Danny's hand open and putting some lube on his palms. "Dash… what's this…?" Danny's face then looked scared. Dash guided Danny's hand on his cock. He made the hand wrap around it. "Stroke it." Dash whispered, his breath hot as he felt the other's hand on him. Danny was just so surprised at how hot and big and hard Dash's cock was. He couldn't help but stroke it, even without the other's order. Dash was starting to pant on his ear. After a while, Dash removed Danny's hand and started kissing him again. But Danny pulled away. "Dash! Don't do this!" Danny still kept resisting even after getting so hard and aroused. "Dash!" he kept screaming at the other but Dash was already positioning his cock on the entrance. Danny closed his eyes, still screaming Dash's name and telling him to stop. Dash then slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Danny's eyes grew wide at the pain. "Fuck! Dash! It hurts!" he yelled. But Dash was giving soft kisses on the other's neck as he continued to push in, slowly.

Dash was actually getting frustrated. He felt so good. Danny is so tight. He could the walls clamping on his cock. He could almost lose himself then and there but he couldn't. He knows how painful it is for someone's first time, he'd been there. So he was patient, even though he'd like to thrust now, he can't, not just yet. He was slow in the way he pushed his cock inside, inch by inch. He also wanted to make Danny feel good. Danny was still yelling at him, cursing him. Soon after, his whole dick was inside. Danny was panting heavily. "It hurts, you jerk… Dash!" Dash just kissed him though. Dash stopped moving. "Hey… tell me when I can move again… tell me if it's less painful…" Dash whispered into Danny's ear. Somewhat, that made Danny feel calmer. Even though Dash was not moving, it still hurt like hell. Dash is so big. After a while of heavy breathing, Danny finally calmed down and tapped Dash on the shoulders. With that, Dash was starting to move. Danny was grunting, pain obvious in his face. Then, Dash made a hard thrust that reached up until the spot where it felt good. "Ahh…!" Danny moaned loudly. This encouraged Dash and then started hitting there. "Do you feel good…?" Dash whispered lustfully as he kept on thrusting. "Y-yeah…but it still hurts…" Danny moaned back. Danny's legs were now wrapped around Dash's waist and his arms were on the neck. After a while, Dash moved away from Danny a bit so he could stroke the raven-haired's cock. Danny moaned louder and started moving his hips matching Dash's rhythm. Dash started thrusting more. "Just tell me if it hurts too much…" Danny just nodded. Dash kept thrusting, getting faster and deeper, hitting on Danny's spot repeatedly. Danny felt his cock tingle. His hug on Dash's neck tightened. He started kissing Dash as his dick pulsated and his ass tightened. "C-cum…" Danny whispered in lustful breaths. Dash blushed at that madly and started thrusting more, he could very well feel at how Danny's ass was clutching on his dick. It feels so good. After a while, Dash's and Danny's stomachs were sprayed with cum. Danny's back arched as he panted heavily when he came, screaming Dash's name in pleasure. After Danny came, Dash still continued thrusting and fucking. His dick grew bigger inside and it was throbbing. After a while, he came as well.

Dash kept above Danny, not wanting to land on him so he wouldn't squish him. He was ready to pull out when Danny stopped him. "D-don't…not yet… it hurts…" Danny panted out. He felt weak and tired and hurt—but also good. So good. Danny closed his eyes, still breathing heavily. Dash leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips. It was the first time he came this much. After a few minutes, Dash was now okay to pull out his cock. When he did, some of his cum dripped from Danny's ass all the way to the bed. Dash then, laid down beside Danny and pulled him into a hug. Danny was too tired to think of anything so he just hugged back and slept, his smiled curled into a smile.

The next morning, Danny was the one to wake up first. He felt something sticky on his bottom. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw Dash, sleeping next to him. He panicked for a bit before remembering what happened the day before. He then started to think about things… like 'Did I just have sex with Dash?' When he tried to move, his lower body ached. Dash woke up. He then kissed Danny's cheeks. "Good morning." He said. Danny blushed at that but managed to glare at the other. He tried to move but it was still painful on his bottom, which caused him to make a face. Dash looked suddenly worried and crawled down. "You bled…" Dash spoke softly when he faced Danny again. "I'm sorry… it must've hurt you so bad… "Dash said. Danny just sighed. "Did you feel good…? With me…? And… this is free, right?" Danny said. Dash just nodded at all of them, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Even though it hurts…I felt good too." Danny then said blushing, as if reassuring the other, saying that he was okay. Dash smiled at him. "Danny…" Danny blushed harder with that and looked away. "D-don't call me that… it's weird." Dash just chuckled. It was true that he was calling him Fenton and all other made-up names the past years…

"Does this mean you're mine?" Dash said after they cleaned up. Danny pouted and blushed. "Well, does this mean you're gay?" Dash gave a gasp and a glare. But he relaxed after, sighing. "There's no doubt about it… since I want you to be mine…and you're a guy…" Danny blushed with how Dash responded. "Well, I'll think about it." Danny finally said after staying quiet. Dash pouted. Danny, then, chuckled and leaned in to give Dash a kiss, a loving one. "Well, quit being a stripper first. You can't have me when I can't have you." Danny said and Dash smiled at him.

-o-0-o-

!-_**UPDATE:**_ This is a One-Shot but I think it's too long. Haha. IFINISHED! yay-!

OKAY. So, Hi. This is for a**rashi wolf princess'**s birthday as requested by **vampygurl402**! _Happy Birthday!_ :D Yay! Sorry that it's late because I'm busy with school. T_T Anyways, I hope you like it And for those too who are reading this! :D

PLEASE forgive me for all my grammatical errors and shit like that. ;3;


End file.
